KIM'S
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang Yesung yang ingin melamar Ryeowook. YeWook/GS/OS/DLDR/RnR.


**KIM'S**

**.**

**YEWOOK**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

coretan ini saya persembahin buat chingudeul dan author favorite saya **Baby Kim a.k.a Kiki eonni**. Hehehe maaf kalo feel nya ngga dapet dan kurang romantis. Apalah daya, yang romantis cukup Donghae saja. /heleh -,-/. ^^

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**.**

Perlahan pintu kokoh itu terbuka menampakan sosok yeoja remaja imut dengan poni yang menutupi dahi indahnya. Dan jangan lupakan dress santai bermotif polkadot yang membalut tubuh mungil itu. membuatnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Oh! Yesung oppa".

Yesung tersenyum manis. Melambai kecil membalas sapaan yeoja itu. "Hai putri Kim".

Yeoja itu tersenyum malu. Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mempersilahkan masuk namja yang memiliki selisih umur lebih dari sepuluh tahun dengannya itu.

"Kenapa sepi?".

"Appa sedang memberi makan Heebum. Eomma sedang pergi berbelanja dengan Kyuhyun oppa".

Yesung mengangguk paham. Mendudukan tubuhnya santai di sisi kosong sofa disana. ini bukanlah kali pertama Yesung memasuki rumah keluarga yeoja itu. tentu saja arsitek muda itu tak perlu lagi canggung berada disana.

"Wookie eonni sedang mandi. Oppa tunggu saja"

"Baiklah". Yesung menghela nafasnya lirih. "Taemin-ah".

"Ya?". urung Taemin – yeoja itu – melangkahkan kakinya, kembali berbalik menatap Yesung.

"Apa oppa bisa bertemu dengan Appamu?".

Dahi Taemin mengerut samar. Menatap Yesung tak mengerti. "Aku pikir oppa akan mengajak Wookie eonni berkencan?".

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hanya ingin bicara saja".

"Baiklah. sepertinya appa sudah selesai memberi Heebum makan".

Yesung tersenyum. Menghela nafas lega seraya melihat tubuh mungil Taemin yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Terdengar samar dering ponsel Taemin. dan masih bisa Yesung dengar suara cempreng yang menyapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kyuhyun oppa. Kenapa kau dan eomma pergi lama sekali".

Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. Sejenak pandangannya mengedar melihat beberapa frame besar yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. foto keluarga Kim yang diambil beberapa tahun lalu.

Mata sabit itu kini mengarah pada foto putra-putri keluarga Kim. Satu namja yang diapit oleh dua yeoja cantik. Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum melihat salah satu yeoja disana, Kim Ryeowook. Senyum putri sulung keluarga Kim itu selalu membuat hatinya menghangat. Walau sudah lebih dari satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya, tetap saja Yesung merasa senyum itu tak pernah berubah sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

"Yesung-ah".

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. reflek ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Membungkuk hormat seraya memberi salam pada namja paruh baya di depannya itu.

"Abeoji apa kabar?".

"Baik".

Hanggeng mendudukan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung. Gaya wibawa begitu kental dalam tubuhnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan ayah kandung Yesung. Membuat namja itu selalu berdecak kagum, dan sangat menghormati kepala keluarga Kim itu.

"Kau ingin pergi dengan Wookie?".

Yesung tersenyum canggung. "Aku harap abeoji mengijinkan".

Hanggeng tertawa lirih. "Ini bukan kali pertamannya kau mengajak Wookie pergi. Dan apa aku pernah tak mengijinkan kalian?".

Yesung terkekeh kecil. Menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa ia tampak bodoh dihadapan ayah kekasihnya?. Ini jauh lebih parah dari pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

"Taemin bilang kau ingin berbicara denganku. Tentang apa?".

Yesung menelan salivanya susah. Menarik nafasnnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Sebenarnya aku…".

"Maaf lama".

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya frustasi sebelum mencoba tersenyum pada Taemin yang menghampiri mereka dengan dua cangkir minuman dibaki itu.

"Silahkan diminum oppa. Menunggu Wookie eonni bisa membuat oppa haus".

Mereka tertawa. Terkadang entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu saat berdandan. Ryeowook hanya memoles make-up tipis diwajahnya. Namun tak jarang memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Sebenarnya tanpa memoles wajahnya pun Ryeowook akan selalu cantik dimata Yesung.

"Appa, aku harus pergi ke toko buku sekarang. Minho oppa sudah menungguku disana".

Hanggeng mendekap tangannya. Menatap Taemin selidik. "Kau berkencan dengan Minho? Kau masih kecil, appa tak mengijinkanmu berpacaran".

Taemin mendengus. "Siapa yang berkencan. Kami hanya ingin membeli buku".

Hanggeng tertawa geli. "Baiklah. jangan pulang telalu malam".

Taemin tersenyum, mencium pipi Hanggeng dan berpamit pergi pada Yesung. Hanggeng menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum menatap putri bungsunya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Maaf. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?".

"Ya?". Yesung terkesiap. Kembali gugup mengingat tujuannya kemari selain menjemput Ryeowook. "Sepertinya aku sangat gugup". Yesung menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Ada apa denganmu?".

"Ahjussi, selain menjemput Ryeowook tujuanku kemari adalah…".

"Aku pulang~~".

Yesung kembali menghela nafasnya. menunduk frustasi saat kalimatnya kembali terputus. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum manis seraya memberi salam pada yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Heechul.

"Oh! Yesung-ah anyeong". Balas Heechul dengan senyumnya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya persis disamping Hanggeng. Memberi kecupan kecil di pipi suaminya dan kembali menatap Yesung. "Kau sudah lama?".

Yesung menggeleng. "Belum terlalu lama".

Serentak mereka menoleh kearah pintu saat suara gaduh lengkap dengan berbagai gerutuan menembus gendang telinga mereka.

"Eomma. Ini berat sekali. Sebenarnya apa saja yang eomma beli". Susah payah Kyuhyun membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangannya yang tak bisa di bilang enteng.

"Kau bisa membawanya satu-persatu nak".

"Tak bisa appa".

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali setelah menaruh kantung-kantung itu didapur. Menghela nafasnya kasar sembari memijit jari-jari tangannya. "Yesung hyung". Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyu".

"Ingin berkencan dengan Wookie noona?".

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Hanya ingin menikmati udara malam saja".

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Itu sama saja hyung". Namja itu melihat sebentar jam yang melilit ditangannya. "Appa, Eomma, aku ada janji dengan Sungmin".

"Berkencan?". Tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja". Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Jika Taemin mengecup pipi Hanggeng. Namja berumur 18 tahun itu memilih mencium pipi sang ibu tercintanya sebelum berpamit pergi.

"Sekolah yang benar. Baru eomma ijinkan kau pacaran dengan Sungmin".

"Aku selalu mendapat peringkat satu eomma. Sekolah yang benar seperti apa lagi yang eomma mau?".

Heechul berdecih. "Bagaimana bisa Sungmin menyukai namja menyebalkan sepertimu".

"Namja menyebalkan ini adalah anakmu yang paling tampan".

Hanggeng tersenyum. Mengusap sayang punggung istrinya. "Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu saja ribut". Hanggeng beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Appa tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu jika kau tak mendengarkan kata-kata appa".

"Siap Tuan!. Yesung hyung, aku pergi dulu".

Yesung mengangguk. "Hati-hati". Pandangannya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang melenggang santai dengan kunci mobil ditangan namja itu.

"Terputus lagi ya? Maaf. Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang". Hanggeng mengambil cangkirnya. Menyesap teh hangat buatan Taemin.

"Huh?". Yesung tersentak. Namja itu sempat berfikir akan menundanya. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang setelahnya. Menegaskan mimik wajahnya menatap dua sosok itu.

"Aku tak yakin apa yang aku ucapkan nanti. Jadi maaf jika aku terlalu banyak mengambil waktu abeoji dan eomoni. Aku benar-benar gugup saat ini".

Hanggeng hanya diam. Masih ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan Yesung nanti. Ia tersenyum kecil, mendadak memorinya kembali kemasa lalu. dimana ia harus berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya dulu.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Tak mengerti jelas ucapan Yesung.

"Aku ingin melamar Ryeowook". Ucap Yesung. ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil kotak kecil yang memperlihatkan cincin indah disana. "Aku sangat mencintai Ryeowook. Membina rumah tangga dan mengurus anak-anak kami kelak adalah impian terbesarku saat kali pertama kami bertemu. Entah mengapa saat itu aku hanya ingin Ryeowook lah yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku nanti".

Hanggeng makin tersenyum. Mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Heechul yang terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Wanita anggun itu sudah lama menginginkan putri sulungnya menikah. Segera menimang cucu agar rumahnya kembali ramai. Kyuhyun dan Taemin sudah tumbuh besar, tentulah mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Ijinkan aku menikahi Ryeowook. Menjadikan dia istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku". Lanjut Yesung tegas.

"Kau mencintai Ryeowook?".

"Ya".

"Aku percaya Ryeowook akan bahagia bersamamu. Sebelumnya Ryeowook sudah meminta restu padaku jika nanti kau datang melamarnya. Dan aku sudah berjanji akan merestui kalian".

Yesung membulatkan matanya. Cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Tuan Kim itu. "Jadi?".

"Aku merestui kalian. Bahagiakan anakku".

Yesung tersenyum. Menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Jujur saja ia tak tau harus berkata apa saat ini. terlalu senang dan hanya merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup begitu kencang. Perasaannya sulit untuk digambarkan.

"Aku tau kau lelaki yang tepat untuk Ryeowook. Bahagiakan putri kami Yesung-ah". Heechul yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya mulai berbicara. Menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Hanggeng.

"Pasti Eommoni".

"Oppa~".

Serentak mereka menoleh pada Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri diujung tangga lantai atas. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, yeoja itu sudah berdiri disana sedari tadi. Sejak Yesung mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sakunya.

Ryeowook mengusap air matanya yang tanpa sadar mengalir saat Yesung meminta restu pada Hanggeng. Tak menyangka jika Yesung akan melamarnya sekarang. namja itu tak membicarakan apapun tentang ini. yang ia tau, Yesung hanya akan mengajaknya pergi menonton.

"Baby~".

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Hahaha~ ngga dapet feelnya kan? Maaf.

Kiki eonni. Saya minta maaf kalo ngga sesuai harapan.

Bisa ditebak kan yah fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu apa?

Lagu yang bikin saya pengen cepet-cepet dilamar Donghae –abaikan- dan bikin Kiki eonni galau jodoh om-om romantis kaya Bryan McKnight *plak

Udah terlanjur dibaca. Jadi boleh yah di Review?

GAMSAHAE

SARANGHAE

DONGHAE

PAI~ PAI~


End file.
